


Sammy alone at home

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mention of spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Silence in the bunker was rare and being alone at the bunker for several days happens like...never. Sam promised himself to spend his time alone as good as possible.





	Sammy alone at home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know, busy month. So many updates...but I don't think you are going to complain ;-) 
> 
> Today I feel like a Sabrifer Update. I have two more in my Dropbox but one is part of the saturday prompts and I posted enough of those for the last days. 
> 
> Enjoy Samm's time alone at the bunker. 
> 
> Crow did the edits again :P
> 
> So long,  
> Silva

When Sam woke up in his big nest-like bed he was completely alone, but it didn’t bother him. Stretching and yawning, Sam kicked the covers off his body and climbed out of bed. The bunker was completely silent because Sam was alone and had been so for the last three days and would be so for the next four or five days to come. Gabriel and Lucifer had gone off doing archangel business while Dean and Castiel chose to go an several small hunts. Nothing that required Sam’s presence and so Sam did something he rarely did; he stayed at home and enjoyed his time alone. 

 

Sam went on his morning runs as long as he wanted to run and ate as much healthy food as he wanted without anybody complaining about it. The table in the kitchen was covered in piles of books he wanted to read while he was eating. Nobody was stealing his clothes (“But they are so comfy Samshine!”) and he could fall asleep without being a bone between two fighting archangels every few days. He could soak in the bathtub as long as he wanted, and if he spent an hour under the shower he got no jokes about being too friendly with his hand. No, this week was just for Sam, Sam alone and things he liked and wanted to do once in a while and for today Sam had a plan. 

 

Still feeling a bit sleepy, Sam walked into the bathroom to do his morning business before he made himself a big breakfast. After he was done in the bathroom, for now, Sam walked into the kitchen to prepare himself breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, freshly cut carrots and bell peppers on one plate and a mix of freshly cut fruits in a bowl was placed next to the plate. Orange juice and coffee joined the rest and even Sam had to laugh at himself as he had to move several books before he could use the table for breakfast. Eating slowly and without wolfing down everything. Today Sam would just treat and spoil himself like he couldn’t with the others around the bunker. 

 

After his breakfast was polished off, Sam put all his things in the sink, went back to his room for a fresh towel and off to the bathroom he went with his phone in his hand. Humming low to himself, Sam set his phone down after he had chosen a playlist, nothing remarkable and just for some background noise before he took a closer look at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t bothered with shaving for the last couple days and so his face was covered with a light beard. Dropping his sleeping shirt on the floor, shower was next after shaving, Sam applied enough shaving gel on his face and went to work.

 

Sam took his time to make sure he got everything right and when no trace of his beard could be seen anymore he smiled at himself in the mirror. Shower time. His underwear joined his discarded t-shirt on the floor and Sam stepped under the water as soon as the spray was hot enough to be considered scalding. For now, Sam placed the razor he grabbed before walking into the shower stall and enjoyed the heat from the water. Bending his head backwards, Sam closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment of heat and solitude. He was so used to be surrounded by people that these days of solitude were wonderfully relaxing, and he had been looking forward to this special day in a teenager kind of way. It was part of his alone at home for a week plan. 

 

The first step of his plan was already done. Breakfast. Sam was sated and happy and would clean up later, maybe tomorrow. Step two; shower and skin-deep clean-up of himself. Step three; watching porn. Step four; masturbate deluxe. Step five; pass out. Only because of his plan Sam hadn’t jerked off once since his angels had left and just thinking about his day turned him on enough to make him hard. Looking down at himself, Sam debated for a moment what he should do. Take care of it or ignore it? “To hell with it,” Sam thought with a smile, lathered his hand with a clear smelling soap and closed his hand around his erection. Groaning with arousal, he started to jerk himself off with fast and jerky movements of his hand.

 

This was just to get him off, so the edge of his arousal was gone, and he could take his time later. Sam had plans for today after all, big plans. Sam pushed himself into his orgasm far faster than usual and the intensity with which his orgasm hit him was a bit of a surprise. Still, he could feel himself calm down with the edge taken off and so he washed head to toe before he grabbed the razor to take care of a few more hairs on his body. After Sam declared himself clean and smooth he grabbed something his angels had gifted him. He had no idea what it was or how they made it they had told him he could use it as some kind of soap or lotion or whatever he wanted on his body. It left a clean and cool feeling behind that went deeper than Sam’s skin and he had his suspicions that Gabriel and Lucifer either used their grace or their feather to create this piece of purity.   
  
When Sam’s whole body tingled with the sensation of being clean and cooled down, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower stall. Grabbing his towel, Sam did a quick job of drying himself before he brushed his hair to bind it into a loose ponytail. Leaving everything behind except for his phone, Sam walked back to his room completely naked. He was alone so why bother with getting dressed when he would be naked in a few minutes again anyway?  
  
Back in his room, Sam closed the door and stretched himself out on his nest bed. With his face pressed against the covers and pillows, he could smell his mates and himself. Sam could picture Gabriel leer and how he would remind Sam just how they brought those smells to the covers while Lucifer would only chuckle, snap with his fingers and clean everything up. Not that they didn’t clean everything up but the smell of the three of them was still there, remained there. Turning around onto his back, Sam let his memories run through his mind. All those times they had played with each other in their bed turned nest. One of his favorite memories was still the night Gabriel and he put Lucifer in chains and fucked him three days to Sunday. That had been awesome. Or the day when Lucifer did everything to Gabriel Sam told him to do. Sam had gotten off so hard on this power play.   
  
Despite his orgasm in the shower, maybe half an hour ago, Sam could feel his arousal rising again and so did his cock. Moving himself up against the headboard, Sam grabbed his laptop and opened his browser. In preparation for this day, Sam had opened several tabs with porn links he wanted to watch. He clicked on the first link and hit the play button.   
  
The video started with the twinks kissing and making out. The room itself in the video was dark and except for a few small kissing noises and moans, both young men were completely silent. Sam watched them make out for a few minutes before they started to undress each other. In the background an older guy could be seen jerking off to the display of the two twinks making out, but the twinks pretended to not notice him. The moment one of the twinks went to his knees to blow the other, the older guy stepped out from his hide out. It was older guy why Sam wanted to watch the video in the beginning. He looked so much like Lucifer he had to take a double take when he saw the video for the first time. Older dude humped against twink one getting a blow job before twink two was pulled back on his feet by older dude.   
  
Older dude pushed twink one his back and arranged twink two in classical 69er above twink one. For a while, he seemed satisfied to just watch the twinks blow each other before he started to play with the already glistering and spread hole of twink two on top. Sam had no difficulty imagining Gabriel hovering above him while they sucked each other off and Lucifer preparing to fuck Gabriel right above Sam’s face. The moment Sam finished this thought, older dude started to fuck twink two and by now, Sam only saw himself and his archangels. Already arching hard just from his imagination and the one video but Sam didn’t start to touch himself. He watched the three finish their scene before he opened the next tab.   
  
Something different this time. A punishment scene. Someone had taken a long wooden board and mounted several plugs and dildos onto the board and every toy was bigger than the former.   
  
At first, the young man got his ass spanked red and Sam just knew that the actors weren’t faking the hits. Afterwards, the Dom lubed up every toy, some of them in a size even Sam found… respectful. When he was done the Dom took his seat in a throne like chair at the end of the board and even with none of the guys looking remotely like one of them, Sam had no trouble imagine Lucifer building something like this.   
  
The sub started to ride one toy after another and only went to the next with a command from his Dom. Everything went fine until the Sub reached a toy Sam would try out himself any time. The dildo was long and thick with a thick bulb near the end and after Sam had googled for something similar, yeah he did that, he found several websites selling those knot dildos. Not that his archangels need any more ideas on how to torture him. Still deeply fascinated, Sam watched the Sub working himself down on the thick toy and over the even thicker knot. He looked at his Dom with a pleading expression on his face while he was riding the toy and with a knowing smile on his face, the Dom nodded. With a shaking moan the Sub came all over the polished wooden board when he dropped his whole weight on the toy but he rode it through his orgasm. When the Sub stopped moving for a moment, the Dom got up and snapped a cockring around the Subs’ cock before pointing on the last toy. A plug that wouldn’t reach as deep as the knotted dildo but with an impressive girth.   
  
Shaking from his orgasm but with a smile on his face, the Sub even mastered the plug for his Dom. Sam skipped the rest of the video. He had seen enough for now and so he shut off his laptop and put it away.   
  
Sam grabbed several things from under the mountains of pillows. Lube, a cockring, a vibrator as well a collection of plugs and dildos in several sizes. Shuddering in delight at the pleasure waiting for him, Sam snapped the ring around the base of his cock. In no mood to start slow Sam grabbed on of the medium sized plugs and lubed it up. Lifting his leg up, Sam let his head fall back as he pressed the plug against his rim. The stretch burned and hurt and was almost too much but a moment before it became too much the thickest part of the plug passed past the tight muscle of Sam’s rim and lodged itself into Sam’s opening. Moaning in arousal, Sam took a few deep breaths through the still present burn before he grabbed the vibrator.   
  
Starting at the base, Sam switched the vibrator on and moved it in various lines all over his cock, his balls, against the base of the plug. Spreading his legs a bit more, he let the vibrator rest against the sensitive underside of his cock head before he started to fuck himself with the plug. That went on for a few more minutes before Sam pulled the plug out slowly. Now that his rim was stretched, Sam didn’t feel the same burn as earlier. Placing the vibration on his belly next to his cock, Sam grabbed the next toy and applied lube to it as well before he pressed against his rim. Tensing his muscles, Sam made himself as tight as possible when he pushed the toy, a dildo with a thick head but a slender shaft, against his entrance. Fucking himself slowly with the new toy, Sam let the vibrator wander over his nipples before he upped one more speed on the setting. Hissing low in his throat, Sam changed the angle of the dildo as well and the thick head grazed his prostate at the same time the vibrator touched his nipples.   
  
Again, after a few minutes it wasn’t enough anymore for Sam and so the dildo was replaced as well. Sam pulled the dildo out and placed it... somewhere not in his nest before he took a deep breath. He rolled around until he was kneeling in the middle of his nest before he grabbed thick vibrator. The smaller one was switched off and was lost between the sheets when Sam positioned himself right above the thick toy. Slowly, he let himself sink onto the toy in a way similar to the Sub earlier in the video. Testing the feeling of the toy deep inside his ass, Sam held the toy tight with one hand and rode it with his eyes closed and pictures of him riding either Gabriel or Lucifer in his mind.   
  
With these pictures right in front of his eyes, Sam switched the vibrator on to the highest setting on his last down grinding motion and nearly screamed when the toy hit his prostate almost dead on. Dropping forward, Sam caught himself with one hand but never stopped to fuck himself with the toy. His movements became faster and harder and with the new position he had no trouble to hit his prostate every time he shoved the toy inside.   
  
When Sam was close to his orgasm he pulled the toy almost all the way out until he could feel the strong vibrations against his rim. With a shaking hand, Sam opened the cock ring and thrust the toy back in and held it in a position meant for the toy to hammer against his prostate and nothing else.   
  
Sam outright screamed at the silence of the bunker when he came all over the sheets under him and even when his orgasm was over he let the toy work against him for a few seconds more until nothing but clear fluids dripped from his cock. Switching the toy off before he pulled it out, Sam allowed himself to rest for a moment before he got up to walk over to his phone on his table where he had placed it earlier.   
  
Grabbing his phone, Sam lifted it up to his face. “I really hope you liked my little show. I miss you two and I hope you come back home soon.”   
  
Hitting the ‘send’ button with a smile, Sam tried to imagine Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s faces when they saw the video he made for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
